


Let It Snow

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ame is alright, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good!Obito, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Third Shinobi War, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Konan and Kisame wait for their third partner, Obito, to come and visit after he returned to Konoha. It has been over a year and all they have are the occasional letters.Then a sudden blizzard hits Ame and neither of them thinks their lover will appear. But miracles can always happen and it can bring the sweetest gifts.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Konan/Uchiha Obito
Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124142
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> Secret Santa gift for Kat on her Discord! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!

Konan pursed her lips together when she entered her living room to see Kisame still lounging on the couch as he was four hours earlier before she had left for her meetings. 

“Obito still not here?” she asked as she quickly closed the door behind her, blocking out the severely cold elements. 

“No,” Kisame grumbled. 

Konan sighed and looked out the window to the blizzard that reigned over Ame. She knew it was supposed to be a magical time of the year, but she was honestly hoped it would be less magical than  _ this _ . 

Amegakure was  _ known  _ for its rain, but it was less known for the blizzards it got during the winter months. They were  _ very  _ rare but not unheard of in Ame. 

This blizzard had shown up at the beginning of the New Year’s celebration week and had practically shut everything down. Ame was now running on the barest essentials and, if it wasn’t for the emergency meetings today, Konan would have been happy to stay inside and cuddle with Kisame as they waited for Obito. 

Her heart was heavy though as she put away her coat. Obito had said he was going to be here during his much-needed vacation time for the New Year’s holiday. It was difficult for Konan and Kisame to be so far away from their lover but they knew Obito was loyal to Konohagakure. 

Kisame knew that more than most since it was his squad that had saved Obito during one of Konoha’s against Iwagakure. After all, it was Kisame and Zabuza that had helped Obito, and later Rin, escape from Kiri so they could return to their home. 

After Kisame and Zabuza had defected from Kiri and the former ended up in Ame. Not long after the war ended, and through a series of events throughout the passing years, Obito came to Ame as an ambassador for Konoha. 

Konan hadn’t really expected to fall in a relationship with either man, let alone  _ both  _ of them, but she could honestly say she wasn’t sorry for it. 

Only Obito’s ambassadorship had ended a year ago and he had returned to Konoha. Konan and Kisame only had letters, so when Obito’s New Year’s vacation came up this year both of them were looking forward to seeing their partner again. 

Now all  _ this  _ and still no Obito. It made her frown with gritted teeth as she thought about how it might be  _ another  _ year before they could see him again.

“Obito will come.” Konan paused as finished putting away her boots by the door. She looked over her shoulder to see Kisame with his shark tooth smile. 

“You know nothing is going to stop him from coming,” he elaborated with a chuckle. Yet even as he said that Konan could see the shadow of doubt in the other’s eyes. 

She swallowed past her tightening throat. “You’re right,” she agreed with a small smile. “I am just thinking too much.”

“And that’s why I am here to slow you down!” Kisame laughed. 

Konan huffed, her smile still in place, while she shook her head. 

She headed toward the couch and, without words, Kisame made room for her until she was snug against his side. Her head on her shoulder she eyed the book she was reading. 

“That wasn’t the one you were reading this morning,” she noted. She glanced up at Kisame’s face from her position. “Any good?”

Before the man responded, there was a frantic knocking on the door. 

Both of them looked at one another when there was another round of the knocks. Konan stood up with Kisame following close behind. 

The knocking continued until both of them were at the door. Konan looked out the peephole but it was iced over so she couldn’t actually see the person’s face. She frowned and pulled away. 

She looked back at Kisame who only nodded and reached behind him for a knife that he always wore on the waist of his pants. 

Konan looked back at the door. “Who is it?” she called. 

The knocking stopped and a loud, familiar voice rang back, “Konan! Please, open the door! It’s freezing!” 

Konan’s breath caught and for a second she stood there on the spot. Then in a flurry of movement, and shaking hands, she quickly unlocked the door. 

Before she could even look at who was standing there, she was wrapped in cold arms and lifted up. She yelped at the sudden justling and placed her hands on the person’s shoulder. 

The door closed with a slam that she had nothing to do with. “Sweet Sage,” the person who held her breathed. “So warm....” 

Konan looked down to see spiky black hair. When the person lifted their face, she was greeted with one dark eye- the other covered with an eyepatch that was part of a hitai ate with the Konoha symbol- and a bright, full smile. 

Konan stared with a hitched breath and then carefully cupped one frost nipped cheek. It was cold to the touch but  _ real.  _ “Obito?” 

The Konoha shinobi chuckled. “Yep!” His smile turned a bit sheepish while more red dusted his face. “Sorry I am so late.” 

The tightness in Konan’s chest loosened to reveal a blossoming warmth that spread through her entire body. Konan fought back the sting of tears as she smiled. “That’s alright,” she comforted. Even as she said that she pinched one frostbitten cheek. “It’s very typical of you.”

Obito pouted before he laughed. “So rude!” 

She didn’t bother to respond as she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him against her chest tightly. Obito just continued to laugh and his arms wrapped tighter around her waist.

Suddenly there was a loud laugh and Konan was lifted higher in the air as Kisame lifted Obito up and spun them around. 

Kisame’s laugh was contagious as Obito and Konan joined him until he placed both of them on the ground. Obito let go of her as well but kept one firm hand on her waist. The other was used to bring Kisame close to them. 

The former Kiri shinobi had a toothy grin on his face as he wrapped both arms around them. And if his eyes were also a bit watery, Konan had nothing to say. “About time you showed up,” he laughed before he leaned down for a quick peck on the mouth. 

Konan watched with a soft smile at the display and didn’t miss how the quick peck lingered a little bit too long. When Kisame pulled back Obito gave a small chase that made her chuckle. 

Obito’s attention shifted to her and she welcomed when he leaned toward her to fit their mouths together. His lips were still cold against hers but she lingered just to feel him against her. 

When she pulled away, Obito tried to chase her. She just chuckled again with a shake of her head. 

“We should move inside,” she reminded her lovers, “and get you warmed up, Obito.” 

“Mmmmmm,” Obito whined as he pulled them closer to him. “I am already getting warm with just the two of you.”

“Well if that’s the case....” Kisame hummed. His arms shifted until they were around her and Obito’s waist. Then he hauled them up and close to him and began to carry them inside. 

“To the bedroom, Love,” Konan guided.

“Oh?” Obito waggled his eyebrow. “You have a way to ‘warm’ me up?” 

Kisame laughed again while Konan rolled her eyes. “Yes,” she spoke before she leaned forward and kissed Obito again. When she pulled back, she wore a little smirk. “It’s called getting you under the covers of our bed and a hot cup of soup.”

Obito pouted. “So mean,” he muttered dejectedly while he laid his head against Kisame’s shoulder. 

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Kisame laughed as he walked into their bedroom. “Yeah, sex will certainly warm you up. But nothing beats a good cup of Konan’s soup. Besides,” he stopped at the side of the bed and winked at Obito, “sex can always happen later.” 

He then placed the two of them gently down on the bed. He then focused his work on taking Obito’s travel pack off and put it into a corner of the room. 

Meanwhile, Konan helped Obito get rid of his travel cloak, which was soaked, and his normal jonin clothes that were also wet. “Konan!” Obito spoke with slight indignation. “I can get undressed myself!”

“You can,” she agreed as they managed to get off his vest. She placed a hand on his chest and leaned in for another quick kiss. Obito tried to chase her mouth again and this time she allowed for him too. His lips, though, were still too cold for her to be comfortable with doing anything more. 

When she pulled back, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “But let me do this for you, Love” she whispered. 

Obito smiled softly and his hands came up to cover hers. “Alright,” he tried to put on a front to make seem he was reluctantly agreeing but his soft look lessened its impact. “Only because you asked.” 

Konan just chuckled and helped Obito get out of his shirt. 

“Love,” she called to Kisame, “can you bring one of your long sleeve shirts and sweatpants?” 

“Got it!” 

Konan tossed Obito’s shirt away near the laundry pile before helping him out of his pants. When it was removed, leaving the Uchiha in nothing but his underwear, Kisame came up with the garments in his hands. 

Obito slipped on the shirt first. The neck of the shirt nearly hung off one shoulder with the sleeves going past his fingertips. He had to push them up to take the pants that were offered. 

Konan raised an eyebrow at the garment and turned to Kisame. “Those are mine.” 

The man just shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish grin. “Mine would be too big,” he pointed out. “If it helps, they are the ones that are too big on you anyway.” 

Konan was unimpressed but decided to concede the point. Especially when the fit Obito just perfectly. 

“I should just give you those,” she admired. 

“It’ll be a nice gift,” Obito laughed. He reached up and removed his hitai ate, along with his eyepatch. 

Konan and Kisame smiled. “Still as handsome as ever,” Kisame purred before he leaned down and kissed Obito’s cheek. 

Obito rolled his eye but welcomed the bigger man as he wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck. 

Konan chuckled and stood up. “I’ll go reheat the soup.” She didn’t even need to say another word as she moved toward the door and both men followed. 

When they were in the living room, she waved for them to go sit down on the couch as she went to the kitchen. 

Pulling the leftovers out from the fridge, she kept one ear open to the soft murmurs of her partners. She wore a smile the entire time and chest warm as the anxiety over Obito’s arrival ebbed away. 

A short while later, she returned to the living room with a steaming bowl of soup. Obito and Kisame were laid out on the couch with the Uchiha sitting in between the other man’s legs. Obito’s head was completely back against Kisame’s shoulder and her other partner has his arms wrapped around the Konoha’s shinobi’s waist. 

Obito audibly sniffed and opened his eye as he lifted his head. “Mmmm, smells delicious!” He sat up, leaving Kisame to lay back, as Konan handed him the bowl.

“It’s the recipe that Kisame gave me from Kiri,” Konan offered as she grabbed one of Kisame’s feet and lifted it so she could sit between his feet on the couch. 

“The one with the seafood?” Obito’s eye shined bright when he lifted the spoon and there was a shrimp. “YES!” He took a bite, first balking at the hotness before he moaned while he closed his eye. 

“Sweet Sage, how I missed this,” he praised before he took another bite. 

Konan chuckled and leaned back against the couch, watching her other lover. “I doubt you would get something so good in Konoha.”

“You’re right,” Obito agreed with a mouthful of food. 

“Speaking of,” Kisame interjected. “Obito was just explaining to me why he was so late. Apparently, his old mentor- the famed Yellow Flash- had something to do with it.” 

Obito nodded before he swallowed a large mouthful of food. He grinned widely, a teasing light in his eye, as he looked in between the two. “He is training me,” he giggled, “to be the next Hokage.” 

It took a moment for the words to wash over Konan before her breath caught. She then smiled as a burst of warmth engulfed her. “Really?” she breathed.    
  


“Yep!” Obito laughed. 

Kisame immediately sat up and brought Obito into a rough hug. The Uchiha lifted his arms up and protested about not spilling the soup. “That’s great!” the man guffawed as he pulled Obito closer to him. 

“Your dream is coming true,” Konan congratulated as she reached out and grasped Obito’s ankle. It made her elated to feel how warm it was; much better than it was before when she had helped him out of his clothes before.

She used her thumb to caress his ankle as a dark flush came over Obito’s cheeks while he continued to grin. “It is,” he agreed. “So that’s why I was late. Got caught up in training.”

“And here I thought it was because you helped an old lady,” Kisame teased. 

“Oi!” The Uchiha sent a playful glare over his shoulder. “That is a valid reason!” 

Konan and Kisame just laughed. Obito pouted before he took another bite of his soup. 

After a few bites, the Uchiha added, “I also would have been here this morning.” He made a disgruntled frown. “But the shinobi at the entrance of the village wouldn’t let me in.”

Konan raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“Yeah,” Obito muttered darkly. “Took their sweet precious time in verifying who I was. Even left me a bit outside when I first arrived.” 

“Why didn’t you just use Kamui to come straight here?” Kisame asked. 

Obito pouted. “Didn’t want Konan to berate me for not checking in.” 

Kisame snickered while Konan tilted her head to the side. “I wouldn’t have said anything,” she countered. 

“But you would get  _ ‘The Look,’”  _ Obito pouted, “and I would just  _ feel it.”  _ He then grinned. “Next time I am just going to come here first  _ and then  _ check-in.” 

Kisame cackled and Konan rolled her eyes. 

After, they all talked about what had happened while they were apart. The adventures, the trials, and the other tales that left them all laughing like old times. But not all of it was innocent.

Obito would sometimes send Konan heated looks when she described fights she had to deal with. The most obvious one was when she reminisced about throwing a man twice her size nearly and how she then carried him off for the bounty. For a tease, she even implied that Kisame and her had sex when she returned home and also regaled the tale to him.

Kisame also was active during this time. He gently kissed and nipped Obito’s exposed shoulder and neck. Some were completely without ulterior meaning but some were with a hungry look in his eyes. Sometimes, his fingers would also dip under the Uchiha’s borrowed shirt and caress the skin there. 

They all knew what they were doing but none of them spoke on the matter, just enjoying their little game. 

When Obito finished his bowl, he placed it on the table and clambered to stand. 

Konan and Kisame watched as the Uchiha stretched and then turned to face him. “You feeling better?” Konan asked with a lazy smile. 

“Definitely,” Obito nodded. He then smirked salaciously. 

“But you know what would make me feel even better?” Obito purred. He reached out to grab their wrist and pulled them up to lead them to the bedroom. “I really want to feel both of you against my skin.” 

Konan chuckled while Kisame rumbled, “That can be arranged.” 

They let Obito continue to guide them until they all sat on the bed again. 

Kisame was to Obito's back, arms wrapped around the man's waist, and nuzzled the Uchiha's hair and neck. His hands gently caressed over Obito’s clothed chest while

he ghosted his lips over skin and hair, not actually touching but the teasing breaths made Obito shiver. 

Konan leaned forward and captured Obito’s mouth. She made slow and with deep pressure, even when their tongues intertwined, because they had all the time in the world to enjoy each other. She laughed though when the man wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. 

His hands dived under her shirt and pulled it up. When they broke apart, she teased, “Someone is impatient.” 

“If it gets me faster to feel your skin against mine,” Obito pressed a kiss against the swell of her breast, “then fuck yes.”

“Let me help you then,” Kisame chuckled as he raised the other man’s own shirt. As he did, Konan reached around unclasped her bra to toss it in a corner of the room. 

Obito leaned forward into the valley of her breasts and gently kissed and nuzzled them. Konan hummed with a smile at the act as she laced her fingers into his hair. 

Meanwhile, Kisame removed his own shirt before he wrapped his arms around his partners. One hand caressed Obito’s back while the other grasped the back of Konan’s head and captured her mouth. In response, she reached out with one of her hands to hold the back of his head too. 

Konan and Kisame’s tongues interlaced deep in his mouth. He sucked as she tasted around his mouth. It was even more exhilarating would gently bite down on her tongue with his sharp teeth. 

All the while, Obito’s ministrations intensified. The nuzzling and soft kisses gave way to short nips and sucks. His tongue shortly joined in then upward to run along her collar bone and the base of her neck. When he reached the juncture of her neck and shoulder, he stopped and the pressure of his mouth against her skin became a bit rough. 

Konan hummed pleasantly, a small heat began to build inside of her. She nearly laughed when she ran her hands down her partner’s backs and both of them shivered. And just to be a bit more teasing, when she started to feel the pressure against her womanhood, she shifted her hips to press downward. Obito moaned loudly and lightly bit her as his hips jerked up. 

She felt one of Obito’s hands let go of her while the other still ran over her back and hip. She then heard Kisame moan deeply. He pulled away and Konan looked down to see Obito’s other hand gently massaged Kisame through the man’s pants. 

Kisame leaned forward and gently bit on Obito’s neck which made the Konoha shinobi moan. The other man chuckled as he pulled away. “We should get more comfortable,” he rumbled while he pulled the two of them closer to him. 

There was a sense of disappointment when Obito’s mouth left her skin but that was short-lived as Kisame lifted her and Obito up to scoot them further up into the bed. 

And by scoot, he had gently tossed Obito and Konan to the center of the bed. Both of them laughed while Kisame smirked down at them with a soft look in his eyes. 

Both adults, still chuckling, then maneuvered themselves until their heads rested against the pillows. Kisame climbed after them and caged them in between his arms as he hovered above them, a visible bulge in the front of his pants. 

Konan and Obito glanced at one another with smirks. She could see the warm, teasing light in his one. He nodded to her when she lifted one eyebrow at him. 

They looked back at Kisame who raised an eyebrow at them. They reached out- Obito going high while Konan went low. 

Obito wrapped his arms around Kisame’s shoulders and tried to pull him down into a kiss. The other man allowed it but it still helped himself up enough to not crush Konan. 

Konan’s mouth pressed against Kisame’s chest while her hands went to his waist. She firmly pressed against his bulge as she took one of his nipples into her mouth and bit down. She heard a moan from her partner as his hips jerked. 

“Playing dirty,” she heard Kisame hiss. 

“All’s fair,” Obito chuckled. 

Then there was the sound of a wet kiss.

Konan continued to nip and bite at Kisame’s chest and nipples, using her tongue to travel between the spaces. She only pulled away when she managed to open Kisame’s pants and looked up to practically see Obito devouring Kisame’s mouth. 

She then gazed downward where she could see Kisame’s underwear as it bulged out of the opening, certainly bigger than it was before. She reached down and gently massaged the two distinct lengths she could now prominently feel. It made her mouth water. 

Kisame hissed above her and one of his hands came down and began to remove his pants and underwear at the same time. Konan snickered but she took pity on her partner and helped him remove the articles of clothing.

When they finished undressing him, Kisame knelt at the foot of the bed with his two purplish cocks standing proudly. Konan licked her lips slowly while next to her Obito bit his bottom lip. This made Kisame laugh and his cocks twitched. 

“You two are a little overdressed now,” he purred. 

He reached out and grabbed Obito’s legs. His hands teasingly traveled up as he once again climbed back towards them. Obito whimpered and parted his legs, the bulge in his pants now tighter. 

To ‘help’ Kisame, Konan leaned over Obito and kissed him. As she did, one hand splayed against his abs. She used her nails to gently scraped along the sculpted muscles. He jerked and hissed but didn’t stop kissing her. In fact, he went as far as to take her bottom lip between his teeth and bit down. 

Konan turned her head enough into the kiss to open one of her eyes. Kisame’s mouth was now kissing around and biting along the waist of the pants. Sometimes he would even go lower and mouth Obito’s cock through the fabric. 

The other man immediately responded by jerking his hips up with a whimper. When he would do this, Kisame would pull back and watched Obito hump air. 

To add to this teasing, Konan continued to lightly run her nails along Obito’s abs and along the top of his pants. Sometimes Kisame would kiss her fingers or run his tongue over them. 

Obito’s legs spread wider and then one of Kisame’s hands went lower, past the bulge, and pressed. 

Obito tore his mouth away from Konan and glared down at his partner. “If you are going to undress me,” he hissed as his hands went to push down the pants, “then  _ do it.”  _

Kisame chuckled as he went to finally pull his clothes off. “Where would the fun be in that?”

“It’ll be more fun when you are inside me!” Obito muttered darkly as he kicked the pants and his underwear away. His reddish cock bounced around and then rested against him when he laid back down.

Kisame just raised an eyebrow with a smirk and nipped at Obito’s thigh when the other man settled back again.

Both men then looked at Konan. She smirked as they looked at one another and grinned. She could see how they were silently scheming, but before they could reach out for her she rolled out of the bed. 

She giggled at their tiny pouts but then they turned to grins when she put her hands on the waist of her pants. Only she just didn’t remove her garments. 

She hummed as she pulled down one side to flash a bit of her blue underwear. Yet then pulled it back up and pushed down the other side. 

The small heat in her gut intensified at seeing how hungry their looks became. She smirked as she continued on her little show until the waist of her pants was past her hips and fell down to the floor. That only left her standing there in her underwear with a visible dark spot. 

She climbed back into the bed and purred, “Help me with these?” 

They both were immediately on her, greedy hands on her final garment as their mouths were on her body.

One of Kisame’s hands returned to her rear and petted it as one of Obito’s hands dived in between her legs. She closed her eyes and moaned when he rubbed her lips, with one finger barely breaching the opening. 

With mouths on her chest and neck, the three of them fell back onto the bed. Konan found herself sandwiched between two hard bodies. 

She arched her back when Kisame licked and bit up her back. On her rear, she could feel Kisame’s cocks rubbing against her, one right in between her cheeks. These actions had her hips pressed downward and her womanhood was right against Obito’s cock. His hips jerked up in response and she moaned when it rubbed against her. There was an answering moan as Obito continued to kiss her breasts.

While she would have been happy to continue as such, tonight wasn’t just about them- it was about what Obito wanted. So looking down at the dark head of hair, she laced her fingers in it and gently tugged. 

Obito didn’t pull away at first and softly bit back until she was a bit more forceful. When he did, his eyes were dark and dazed while he panted softly. A mix of content warmth and hot tightness filled her chest and she couldn’t stop herself as she leaned down to seize his mouth. 

Their lips were hot against each other and became wet when their tongues joined in. Behind her, she heard Kisame growl in delight before she felt a hand on her slit. She felt her wetness come out more when he pushed her lips apart and she could feel Obito’s cock press right against her clit. 

She trembled at the sensation but fought against the urge to rut against her partner. She pulled back and waited until Obito’s one eye opened to look at her. She had to pull up on her ninja training in order to not just fall into pleasure as Kisame continued to play with their lower halves. 

When Obito finally looked at her, she breathed out with soft pants, “What would you like tonight?” 

At her words, both men stopped in Konan closed her eyes briefly to not whimper in frustration. She opened her eyes again to see Obito blinking at her as if to process her words. Behind her, she felt Kisame’s head leaning against her shoulder as he looked down at the other man. 

It took Obito a moment to speak. All the while his eye went between Kisame and Konan and down to their joined bodies. He licked his lips as he whispered, “I want to be inside you, Konan.” But then he pouted. “But I also want Kisame inside me. And I am not sure which one I want more right now.” 

Konan smiled while Kisame chuckled. “I think we can do both,” the man chuckled. Konan lifted an eyebrow when she looked at her partner with a side-eye but Kisame merely pulled away.

Konan and Obito watched as Kisame reached to the nightside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. When he settled back in between Obito’s legs, he waved the bottle at Konan. “Want to help me prepare him?” 

The look on Obito’s face was like an eager puppy as Konan nodded with her bottom lip between her teeth. 

She bemoaned having to move from her position but as she kneeled up, Obito’s hands were on her hips. She looked down at him but with the pleading, eager look on her partner’s face, she merely decided to follow his lead and nodded with consent. 

Obito beamed and then guided her body to turn around but still sit on his chest. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he wanted when he coaxed her hips back and she felt his hot breath against her folds. 

She moaned and her eyes went back into her head when she felt his tongue swipe her lips to taste her wetness. Then he pushed her lips further back until she was practically sitting on his face and his tongue wiggled in between her folds. 

She felt a touch to her face and opened her eyes to Kisame grinning down at her. He leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. “Think you can still help?” he teased. 

Konan just sent him a sharp look but the heat of it was taken away when Obito managed to push his tongue upright against her clit. She softly cursed but still reached out and took the bottle from Kisame’s hand.

She then took one of Kisame’s hands as she flipped open the bottle cap. As he continued to grin at her, she poured the lube onto his fingers. He chuckled as he lowered his fingers to Obito’s entrance. 

Konan watched, raptured, as Kisame pushed one of Obito’s legs back and his fingers teased to spread the lube until he pressed the tip of the finger against the hole. Obito moaned and it sent a shock of electricity up and down her spine.

She hummed and laid more of her body against Obito’s. She helped Kisame by taking Obito’s raised leg and gently began to suck on his thigh. Obito’s response was to move his tongue around her more added one finger to rub her outer lips. 

When she tongued further down, she opened one eye to look at Obito and Kisame’s cocks. Her mouth watered and she felt more of her wetness leak out. 

By now, Kisame had one finger halfway inside Obito and was taking his sweet time preparing the man. He moved it in and out, pushing more in whenever his finger would move. His other hand now free, he gently took hold of Obito’s balls and rolled them in his grasp. 

It only added to her need for a taste. She abandoned Obito’s legs, but still kept ahold of it, and pressed a kiss to Obito manhood. The kiss turned into many more and added licks and sucks to her ministrations. The taste was heady and she closed her eyes as she lost herself taking him into her mouth. 

Obito’s moaning intensified as he continued to tongue her. It made the heat in her gut increase as more of her wetness came out. To add to all this, two of her partner’s fingers mixed with the tongue to open her up. 

The room was filled with groans, grunts, and the sound of wetness. As she sucked on Obito’s cock, she felt a touch on her cheek. She looked up through her lashes with Kisame staring hungrily down at her. The hand against her cheek pressed against it, and she realized that he was feeling Obito’s member.

Kisame then took one of her hands and poured some of the lube that she had set aside. 

She raised an eyebrow when he dipped her fingers to Obito’s partly opened entrance. Her fingers were slimmer than her partner’s and even when she pushed inside there was still space but not enough for a second finger.

When Kisame scooted closer, her eyes widened when his two cocks came near her face. Already there was the leak of precum and she moaned at the sight. Kisame used the remaining lube on his hand to cover the base of the biggest cock. 

“Think you can give me a hand with the tip?” he growled. 

Slowly, Konan removed her mouth from Obito and then leaned forward to take Kisame’s member. The tip was easy to take but as she went further down her mouth became fuller and fuller. While Obito’s wasn’t something to laugh at it was nowhere near as close as Kisame’s.

Due to leaning forward, her hips moved further away from Obito’s mouth. That didn’t stop the man, though, from continuing to lick her and gave a bit more access for his fingers. His two fingers pushed inside her and his other hand joined in to rub her clit as he opened her up. 

She mimicked the action by pushing a second finger inside. Obito groaned and Kisame chuckled. 

This went on, Obito and Konan opening each other up while she sucked on Kisame’s cock. From time to time, she would return to Obito’s member and Kisame would reach down to push a finger inside with hers. When he did, Obito pushed his fingers deeper inside of her. 

She trembled and could feel the heat building up to a near breaking point. But then when she pressed her fingers against something inside Obito, he gave the loudest moan he had the entire night as his hips jerked up. As this happened, he plunged his fingers and gently  _ pinched  _ her clit. 

With enough of a mind to remove her mouth from Kisame’s cock, her eyes rolled back into her head as she came. She whined as Obito continued to finger her through her orgasm but when she went boneless, her head against the thigh that was lowered, he removed his fingers. 

Konan panted heavily as she came down from her high. When she gathered her wits, she lifted her head and smiled when she felt someone messaging her shoulders. She looked up and Kisame grinned down at her. 

With Kisame’s help, she lifted herself up and moved herself off Obito. She fell back against the pillows with a satisfied sigh, next to Obito, and turned her head to see the Uchiha grinning at her. “Still got it,” he laughed. 

She rolled her eyes and leaned up enough to take both sides of his face. “You do,” she hummed before she gave him a peck on the lips.

“And now, there’s more,” Kisame purred. 

Obito and Konan looked to the other man, who had a shit-eating grin. He reached out and took ahold of Obito’s waist.

The Uchiha yelped as he was lifted up and spun until his and Kisame’s position were switched. He was then spun around once more and laid down with his back against Kisame’s chest. 

Konan became very interested when Obito blushed as Kisame grabbed his thighs and spread him open. 

Kisame nodded to Konan and asked, “Can you help?” 

Konan snickered as she sat up. “Don’t even need to ask.”

She leaned over and grasped Kisame’s cock to line up with Obito. When she had placed the tip against the Uchiha’s entrance, Kisame immediately began to lower him down. 

Konan leaned against Kisame’s bent leg to watch her lover’s. Obito hissed and squirmed, but not once did he look like he wanted to stop. Kisame’s head was thrown back, eyes closed, as he groaned. 

When Obito was halfway down, he said in a hissed moan, “ _ Damn it.  _ I forgot how big you are.” 

Kisame immediately stopped and pried one eye open. He looked at Konan and then down at Obito. “Too much?” He started to pull Obito off. 

Obito latched onto the man’s hands.  _ “Don’t you dare, damn it!”  _ He turned his head and glared at Kisame. “You do, and there will be no more sex for you as long as I am here!” 

Kisame was quiet as he stared down at his partner. He looked over to Konan who only nodded and spoke, “If he looks like he will be uncomfortable, I will tell you.” 

Obito huffed but Kisame nodded as he grinned. When he looked back at Obito, he gave a kiss to the side of the man’s head. “Cannot having you withholding sex,” he joked before he slowly lowered Obito down. 

Konan watched Obito’s face carefully as this went on. She also discreetly watched where they were connected until Obito nearly took all of Kisame. She licked her lips at seeing Kisame’s second cock constantly twitch and leaking as was tempted to take that into her mouth. 

She resisted though and looked at her two lovers. She smiled at seeing them kissing, tongues sliding against each other, with closed eyes. She hummed happily as she watched her two partners. 

When they broke apart, Obito was red-faced while Kisame’s had a dark purple flush as they panted softly. Kisame’s dark gaze turned to her and he smirked.

“I know you came,” he rumbled, “but if you are up for it, you can get on top of Obito.”

Obito’s eye was wide as he looked to Konan. “Mmmm,” she hummed. “Give me a few more minutes.” 

Obito didn’t have a chance to respond as Kisame shifted his feet into a better footing. He then lifted the Uchiha up and Konan leered at the obscene sight of Kisame’s member in Obito’s body. 

Obito moaned and threw his head back when he was lowered down again. His cock twitched and a small spurt of cum leaked out. 

Konan leaned back and watched the show. 

It was all Kisame’s work at first as he lifted Obito up and down slowly on his cock, letting the man get used to him. But then the Uchiha frowned and when he went down again, he snapped his hips with a bit of force. 

Kisame paused but then smirked before he snapped his hips with matching force. Obito then moaned but had a smile on his face. 

Kisame began to pick up his pace and more force behind his hips. Sometimes Obito would try to match but then Kisame would change the pace until the Uchiha could do nothing but go along for the ride. 

All display was enchanting to watch and Konan couldn’t tear her eyes away. And while the burning heat in her gut was slowly returning, there was more of a pleasant warmth in her chest at seeing the two men she loved go at it. 

Unable to stop herself, she moved to lay near their heads. Both of them looked at her and she smiled before she leaned down to kiss them. Obito was first before Kisame and when she shifted to the other man, Obito’s mouth was on her neck with quick kisses. Konan lingered with Kisame, entangling their tongues, to just continue to feel the Uchiha’s mouth on her skin. 

All the while, one of Konan’s hands ran over Obito’s chest, feeling the vibrations of Kisame continuing to move Obito up and down. 

She pulled away, the fire in her gut was more intense and she rubbed her thighs together. She licked her lips while she looked down at Obito’s bouncing cock. She still felt a little bit sore but not enough to where she couldn’t go again. 

She reached for the bottle of lube and when she poured some into her hands, Kisame slowed down his actions. Obito whined at first but then his eye widened when Konan took his member in hand. 

Kisame laughed as she covered Obito’s cock and there was a small whimper from the other man. She then moved to face her two lovers, the Uchiha’s member in hand, and slowly began to sit down.

Konan and Obito both moaned together with heads thrown back. She was a bit thankful that Kisame had stopped moving to allow her to sink down until her hips rested against Obito’s. 

When she opened her eyes again, Kisame and Obito were gazing at her with hungry yet soft expressions. “You good?” Obito asked with a heavy pant. 

“Yeah...,” she nodded. 

She lifted her hips before sinking back down as her two partners’ watched. She could feel Obito tremble beneath her but he didn’t move his hips while he gritted his teeth. 

She continued to ride Obito for a few more times before she looked at both of them and nodded. Immediately, Obito’s hips jumped up and she moaned at the feeling. 

It took them a moment to find an established rhythm. But soon all of them became lost in their skin against skin. Kisame was snap his hips up as Obito would go down. Obito would use a bit of that force to then push up into Konan as she would go down. 

Konan leaned against Obito’s chest as they continued. The room was once more filled with wet sounds, and deep grunts and moans. 

At one point, Obito threw his head back as Kisame had shifted. “There! Fuck!” 

Kisame laughed and began to go at it a bit with a bit more force. 

The fire in Konan’s gut was burning and she felt the familiar sensation she had before. She whined when she used one hand to rub against her clit. It hurt a bit still but the pain added to the pleasure. 

She watched through half-lidded eyes as Obito moaned with his head thrown back and Kisame almost looked as if in pain as he gritted his teeth. Obito’s hips were losing the rhythm but with more force behind it. 

Kisame peered out of one eye and Konan tried to convey the idea of Obito’s coming orgasm with pointed look down the Uchiha. Kisame grinned and nodded. 

She wasn’t sure what happened but felt Obito’s hip stutter as he let out a loud groan. She felt him release inside her and the feeling was the last thing she needed before she lost herself as well. 

It felt like she was floating again as she went limp against Obito’s chest. Obito was no better as he breathed heavily. Meanwhile, Kisame didn’t slow his hips and growled, “Just hold on you two....” 

Both she and Obito whined as Kisame continued. The force went right up to Konan but could do nothing to go along for the ride. Thankfully though, Obito’s cock softened and exited her body so she didn’t get the worst of it. 

Not long, Kisame growled deeply and he completely froze. Then he ever so gently eased himself down and became lax. 

The sound of the heavy panting was the only sound in the room. 

When Konan managed to get energy again, she lifted her head and smiled when Obito opened his eye to look at her. He had a dopey grin on his face and she pressed for a soft kiss. They then looked at Kisame who looked to still be out of it. 

Obito and Konan glanced at one another and seemed to get the same thought. Konan moved first, flopping over to the left of Kisame, and Obito moved to the right. They lifted their partner’s arms to wrap it around themselves and snuggled up to Kisame’s sides. 

For his part, Kisame opened his eyes and watched both of them until they settled against him. “....We need to clean up,” he chuckled even as he tightened his hold. 

“Mmmm, later,” Obito murmured as he nuzzled against his chest.

“Agreed,” Konan muttered too and closed her eyes.

Kisame huffed but said no more. 

They were all quiet for a moment until Obito whispered, “I’m glad I was able to make it here.” 

Konan opened her eyes and looked to see Obito with his head leaning on Kisame’s chest as he smiled softly at both of them. “Best present I could ever give myself.” 

Konan and Kisame chuckled before both of them leaned forward and kissed either side of Obito’s cheeks. 

“We’re glad you’re here too,” Kisame whispered.

“Very,” Konan agreed as she took one of Obito’s hands and interlaced their fingers. 

With that, all three of them settled down and cuddled together. 

Konan decided then that this was the best gift she could have gotten this year. Nothing could ever beat having the two loves under one roof, safe and sound. And until Obito had to leave again, she would enjoy it to the fullest. 

She glanced out the bedroom window and nearly disrupted their peace at seeing the blizzard had stopped. Instead, she smiled and snuggled deeper. Certainly a day of miracles. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is an AU but I tried to keep as close to the characters as I thought they would be during this time. Hope I nailed it lol.


End file.
